


Something to Chew On

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, licorice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Figuring out how to tell someone is upset is easy when you’ve known the person since you were six.On the other hand… it’s distressingly difficult to know how to help.





	Something to Chew On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts).



> this is for vivi because she's great and I wanted to try to cheer her up. i... didn't really read through it a second time so hopefully there're no horrific errors

_ What  _ **_is_ ** _ that? _

 

_ … It’s licorice.  _

 

* * *

 

Figuring out how to tell someone is upset is easy when you’ve known the person since you were six. It’s easy to pick out the unusual silences, the glances away, when you’ve only ever seen them in certain contexts. It’s easy to hear the almost explanations, the almost reaching out. It’s unbearably simple to notice the pulling back. 

On the other hand… it’s distressingly difficult to know how to help.

* * *

 

_ No way, that’s not licorice! It’s black! _

 

_ It is.  _

 

_ Seriously? Gross! I bet it turns your tongue black!  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Kenma.” Tetsurou’s jaw is tense and he scrapes a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face briefly. It really only highlights to Kenma how dull his eyes are. “I know I said I’d stay in and play a couple levels with you but I really need to finish this paper and I know I won’t do it if I stay here.” 

‘Playing a couple of levels’ actually consists of Kenma clearing the level singlehandedly while Tetsurou swings his remote at the screen randomly and tries to catch some of the star bits floating around. It’s great because Kenma doesn’t need to worry about being competitive with him but they can still technically feel like they’re playing together. 

“It’s fine.” 

It  _ is  _ fine. If Tetsurou finishes it, maybe he’ll feel a little less stressed. Maybe he’ll lay again with loose muscles, draped in Kenma’s lap. 

Tetsurou’s lips tighten. He wants to say more. 

_ Maybe less pressure to speak? _ Kenma looks away, to the corner of the TV. Something at the same eye level, so he’s not looking down. 

But Tetsurou turns away and grabs his bag, shuffles through it and zips it up. Kenma stares at the line of his shoulders.

Tetsurou slings his bag on his back and walks up behind the couch to kiss Kenma quick on the temple before he heads to the door. 

“Kuro,” Kenma murmurs. It’s not loud.  _ Let me help. _

Tetsurou either doesn’t hear him or chooses not to. Pausing at the door, he throws over his shoulder, “I’ll grab some food while I’m out so don’t worry about me, okay? Order or make whatever, I’ll be back soon.” He grins and shuts the door behind him. 

Kenma wishes the twisted grin didn’t twist his heart. 

 

* * *

 

_ It can’t taste good, can it? _

 

_ I like it. _

 

_ You would. Black licorice to go with your black heart! Nyahahaha!! _

 

* * *

 

There’s a reason Kenma always ends up bulldozing his way through emotional conversations. He doesn’t really know another way to approach them. 

It’s not for lack of trying. He figured that with Tetsurou at least, he should be able to figure out how to respond other than just demanding he say what’s wrong every time. It hasn’t panned out yet. 

Kenma’s starting to think that he’s not the one with the issue. 

Anyway, when they moved in together Kenma figured he ought to at least try to soften the blow his words deal. Thus, the unopened bag of red licorice on the counter. 

It’s been a week and half straight of tense shoulders, late nights on campus, and dead eyes. Time for action. Kenma’s not sure yet if he’s going to have to kick his boyfriend’s ass motivationally or comfortingly, but there will be ass-kicking. 

It’s fine. At the very least, Tetsurou will be amused at his lack of tact. Maybe he’ll even relax enough for a decent cuddle. 

Kenma’s in the process of filling their ice tray when Tetsurou gets home. He’s halfway through when he hears the front door open and close. He’s got two left when Tetsurou wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Hello,” Tetsurou squeezes firmly and steps back, leaving the way clear for Kenma to get to the freezer. 

Kenma frowns at him, eyes narrowed and accusing. Tetsurou blinks, but before he can ask, Kenma juts his chin at the candy on the counter. Tetsurou looks. 

Kenma puts the ice tray in the freezer and the door shuts with a cool release of air. 

“Oh.” Tetsurou stares at the licorice. He knows what it means; it’s not like Kenma bothered to switch up the kind of candy. 

Kenma lets the bag of licorice speak for him.  _ Tell me what’s wrong. I know there’s something; you can’t hide it from me.  _

A grin sneaks its way onto Tetsurou’s face and he laughs. “I keep thinking I don’t need to worry you with my problems, but you always figure out I’m stressing anyway.” 

Kenma scowls, tilts his head down.  _ Let me help you then!! _

“I’m just,” Tetsurou’s eyes flick away and back, “worried, I guess. That I’m spending so much time studying and researching and everything else. I don’t want you to– I don’t want it to get in the way of us spending time together.” 

Confusion is uncomfortable in the context of Tetsurou, and Kenma would much rather know the end of that first sentence. “It already has. Just do what you have to do.” 

Tetsurou laughs and sighs at the same time, making it clear to Kenma that he didn’t get whatever point Tetsurou was trying to get across. His words are sullen. “I don’t want to though.”

Irritation flares and Kenma leaves the kitchen. It’s better than punching Tetsurou in the face. He’s followed to the couch with the bag of licorice in one of Tetsurou’s hands. 

“ _ What _ Kenma?” 

“You  _ love _ chemistry,” Kenma bites at him, curling up against the arm of the couch.  _ Don’t tell me you don’t want to do it. Don’t lie to me. _

Tetsurou lets out a frustrated breath and flops down sideways to face him. “I’m not saying I don’t! Chemistry is cool and interesting and fun– but not when it gets in the way of you and me.” 

“You’re in college. You’re getting a degree. It’s going to happen.” They knew that when he signed up for it.  _ Why are you stuck on this? _

“I  _ know  _ but– fuck Kenma, don’t you hate it?” His eyes are desperate. They’re getting closer to the real issue. 

“It’s frustrating.”  _ That you’re not here. That you’re busy. That you’re stressed. That you’re upset. That I don’t know how to help.  _ “But understandable.” 

Tetsurou groans and falls backward to lay against the opposite arm, throwing an arm over his face. Kenma looks over him, sees the clench to his jaw that means he’s gearing himself up for just spitting it out.  _ Finally.  _

When the truth comes out, it’s mumbled against Tetsurou’s arm. “I don’t want you to– I don’t know, get bored of me or forget about me.” 

_ That is so… _

“ _ What? _ ” Kenma makes sure all the disbelief he can muster is put in that one word. 

The arm falls away and Tetsurou looks at him, nose wrinkled with defiance that he’s  _ not  _ stupid or whatever else Kenma is thinking. “I don’t want you to get mad or upset that I’m never around and decide that I’m not worth the effort or whatever.”

“That’s stupid.” 

“It’s not!” Tetsurou sits up. “You always say it’s fine but it can’t  _ always _ be fine. I know you’ve got to be upset but you don’t say you are so how am I supposed to know?”

Kenma crosses his arms. “I’m upset with you right now.”

Tetsurou growls and throws his hands up. “That’s  _ not  _ what I mean. I mean, you say you’re fine, but I don’t know if ‘fine’ means, ‘I’m upset with you for always being gone,’ or ‘I’m upset with the situation.’”

Kenma holds back another smart comment and thinks on that, understanding that what Tetsurou really needs is some reassurance. “I’m upset that you’re gone.” Tetsurou wilts, but Kenma doesn’t dwell on it. “I’m more upset with the situation. It’s fine that you’re gone...because I understand. I’m upset but not at you.”

Tetsurou takes his own minute to think. “So, it really is fine?” 

“Yes. I would tell you if it wasn’t.” Kenma uncurls a little and puts his hand on Tetsurou’s calf, squeezing a little to try to add physical comfort to the mix. 

“Okay.” Tetsurou’s eyes lock on where Kenma is touching him as if to draw out the maximum level of support. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ I have red, too. _

 

_ You do?! Can I have some? _

 

_...maybe.  _

 

_ Eh?! Kenmaaaa, I’m sorry I made fun of your candy, please let me have some! _

 

_ Hmm.  _

 

_ Pleeeeeeeaase.  _

 

_ I guess. _

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, I know you’re worried about your own stuff,” Tetsurou murmurs against Kenma’s chest. 

Kenma curls tighter around Tetsurou’s upper body, shoves his fingers deeper into his gravity-defying hair. “Idiot.”  _ I don’t mind listening. I want to help.  _ That last bit manages to make it way out for once. “I want to help.” 

Tetsurou tilts his head up and reveals a pleased smile. “Candy?” 

It takes a lot of effort for Kemna not to let his eyes roll right out of his head and out the door, but he snags another string of licorice from the bag on the other pillow. Tetsurou drops his jaw and lets Kemna feed it slowly into his mouth. “You say I’m lazy,” Kenma accuses. 

Tetsurou smiles with his lips stretched tight to keep the candy inside. He swallows. “But you like taking care of me~” 

Kenma scowls at him and pulls on his hair. “I guess.”  _ Of course. _

 

* * *

 

_ You’re the best, Kenma!  _

 

_ Yeah, yeah. Here, take it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it in the comments or talk to me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
